Government regulations have mandated that front and rear bumpers of vehicles be so constructed and mounted as not to be damaged as a consequence of low speed impact with other vehicles or fixed structure. The prevailing method for accomplishing this has been to mount the bumper onto a vehicle by means of an energy device, such as a shock absorbing structure. When the bumper is impacted at low speeds, the energy absorbing device collapses, absorbing the energy of impact. This collapse takes with it the bumper which moves towards the vehicle. After being impacted, the energy absorbing devices bias the bumper back to its normal position.
One problem which has been encountered in connection with such structures is the maintenance of the integrity of moldings typically provided on the fenders of vehicles adjacent to and in-line with wrap-around end portions of bumpers which extend around the sides of the vehicles. As the bumper is moved toward the vehicles, the wrap-around end portions also, of course, move. These end portions will impact moldings which are mounted on the fenders closely adjacent thereto. If the moldings are rigid pieces, and rigidly mounted, they will be damaged upon impact with the end portions of the bumper.
One solution to this problem has been the use of flexible moldings. When such moldings are impacted, they deform without damage. Upon retraction of the bumper after impact, such moldings may be straightened out by hand or may return to normal positions as a consequence of inherent resiliency.
It has been desired to use a molding fabricated of rigid material. Such a molding will not, of course, flex upon being impacted by an end portion of a bumper. It is necessary that such rigid moldings not be damaged by the bumper upon impact. One solution to this problem is illustrated in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 06/776,077 filed Sept. 13, 1985. In this solution, spring mounting means are provided for a molding to permit outward deflection of the molding upon bumper movement, with the end portions of the bumper sliding beneath the molding thereby avoiding damage.
In accordance with the present invention, a movable molding is provided. The molding is mounted on a slide element and is capable of sliding therealong when impacted by the end portion of a bumper. Tension spring means are provided and are connected between the molding and vehicle body so that after impact by the bumper and subsequent retraction of the bumper, the molding will be biased by the spring means back to its original position.